Fall
by chewie14
Summary: When the titan fight Slade, it doesn't turn out how they expect. Robin is in the hospital, the rest of the titans wake up on a roof, and batman is just worried.
1. Chapter 1

It was simple. Stop Slade. But since when was stopping Slade simple. Something bad was bound to happen upon arriving on a rooftop that's almost 15 stories high. And right now that's where the titans were, battling Slade and his Slade bots.

Things were starting to look bad. Beast boy was hardly even conscious and was being held up by a Slade bot. Raven was overwhelmed by them. Cyborg had just got his arm taken off and was now thoroughly frustrated, attempting get it back but it was on the other side of the roof now and Slade bots kept coming at him. Starfire was already unconscious a lying next to the robot carrying BB. Robin was fighting Slade, his left eye almost swollen completely shut. Of course, Slade didn't even have a scratch.

"What do you want Slade!" Robin questioned but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"What do you think Robin." Slade stated rather than asked. He threw a punch that almost hit robin if he hadn't moved fast enough.

Robin, now clearly frustrated, lunged at Slade with his bo-staff.

"I'll never become your apprentice." Robin seethed. Anger, frustration, annoyance, and fear was radiating off him in waves. Although his other emotions were quite obvious, his fear was different. He was afraid that if he became Slade's apprentice again, he would hurt his friends. Hurt Starfire. She almost lost all hope in him, and that was something he was afraid of.

"You said that last time and yet, you you did. You stole for me, you're a criminal." Slade answered without missing a beat.

He's bringing up unwanted memories. Robin thought about when he had to steal from Bruce's company. It was like Slade knew who he was. Maybe he did and it was likely.

"And I won't make that mistake again." Robin replied swinging his bo-staff at full force towards his head. But before he new it, Slade had grabbed it mid air.

Slade took off his utility belt and tossed it to the side along with the bo-staff. Robin gasped as Slade grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held him in the air.

The titans were now all being held down a forced to watch what was about to happen. Beast boy and Starfire were now fully conscious. Raven was being held by two Slade bots and had something that looked like tape on her mouth. About ten Slade bots were holding Cyborg down.

Slade held him over the edge of the roof. All Robin could do was glare at him.

"If I can't have you, then your friends can't either." And to the Titans horror, he let go of him and they saw him gasp he disappear over the edge with fear plastered on his face. Each of them tried to get away but it was futile.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, struggling to fly down and rescue him.

Then all they heard was a bang, glass shattering, the squealing of tires, and then silence. They were too far up to hear what else was happening. Starfire had started crying softly.

The rest of the titans were in shock and didn't notice the gas that they had started to breath in and before they knew it, they had blacked out. Slade smirked under his mask while walked away to his new haunt. He had plans to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story. I need a little inspiration so if any one has any ideas that would nice.**

**Disclaimer: its pretty obvious that I don't********own teen titans**

( Robin's P.O.V)

I had swung my bo staff towards his head as hard as I could. I was about to strike him when he grabbed my staff in midair. I don't know why I was so shocked. He took my utility belt off and my bo staff while sweeping his foot underneath my legs so I fell back. He then threw the objects away while grabbing me the front of my shirt all under 10 seconds. I tried to kick him but it didn't faze him at all.

All I could do was gasp as he held me over the roof. Did he plan to drop me? He just gave me this look then narrowed his eye. I was too scared to look down. He then leaned closer to me and whispered

"If I cant have you, your friends can't either."

That's when I realized that he _was_ going to drop me. My eyes went wide. I was terrified. The titans were restrained so no one could catch me. I saw the looks on the titans faces just as he let go. I felt the sensation of falling. Everything was in slow motion. I closed my eyes. I could see the circus. Haley's circus. I could see my parents. But they were falling. Falling was one of my biggest fears. When I was with the circus I learned not to be afraid of falling because my parents would always be there to catch me. But when they needed me, I didn't catch them. They fell. I should have said something. I had the chance to tell them about that man but I waited, and it cost my parents there lives. I'm really just scared of falling when no one's there to catch me.

I remembered that he took off my belt and silently cursed. I saw Slade's figure grow small. He was probably smirking in that mask of his. I heard Starfire. Then I heard the street down below. 'I wonder if people have seen me yet'. This will probably be all over the news. Scratch that, it _will_ be all over the news. Just great. The ground was getting near. Now I was even more terrified.

'Is this how every Grayson dies? How coincidental'. I pushed away that sad thought. I heard a few screams then all I felt was pain. Pain all over. Then I rolled off of something and landed on my side. It felt like glass was stuck in me. I heard tires squeal. 'Am I still alive!?'. Wow, what did I land on?

My side was stinging painfully. My other side was aching. I opened my eyes to see that everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times but it didn't help. I barely even saw a figure move towards me. When my vision cleared I saw it was a man. He was in his early 20's.

"Hey kid can you hear me" he asked frantically as he turned me so I was on my back. I groaned as a response. I tried to move but my body wouldn't cooperate. My head hurt so bad. I probably have a concussion.

"Call an ambulance!" A woman yelled.

"Try to stay awake kid, your lucky your still alive" the man said. There was noise everywhere, but there was also ringing in my ears.

I then realized I was shaking. A lot. I felt my eyes get heavy and I forced them open. The pain was getting to be unbearable. I tried to move my arm but it felt numb. There were sirens and people talking frantically. Then I blacked out just as I saw a paramedic.


	3. Chapter 3

A man and a woman were in the front of their truck. There thirteen year old son was in the back listening to music. He had just been picked up from his friends house that night and were driving back home.

"Are we almost there" he said, already bored.

"Almost" his father, Arthur, sighed. He just wanted to get home and read or something. Maybe write something. The light had just turned green. There wasn't much traffic this evening. He heard the titans were out and about today. Probably stopping some insane villain like always. Why do the bad guy always think they're gonna win? They never do.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard screams, and something landed on there truck. He saw a flash of green and red roll off the hood of the truck causing him to swerve left so he wouldn't hit it. He, his son, and wife screamed as that caused him to ram into another car. They were all shocked but there was also confusion on there faces.

"What was t-that" their son asked. He was calmer than his mom. She was shaking but started taking deep breaths. Arthur got out of the truck and spotted what had fallen on their vehicle.

Lying there, was robin, the boy wonder. He gasped. He didn't look to good. Of course, falling on a truck from who knows how high would do that to someone.

Arthur quickly ran over to him. He was still breathing, good. His arm looked broken though. He rolled him on to his back. There were a few people firming a crowd, most were frightened and concerned.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a phone. He gently shook Robin's shoulder, there was blood coming from the right side of his head and mouth. There was even some blood staining his costume on the left side. Robin moaned in pain. Then he saw him slowly opened his eyes, with this pained look on his face.

"Try to stay awake kid, your lucky your still alive." I guess that wasn't the _best_ thing to say right now but it was true. There were sirens down the street finally. They pulled up nearby. His son and wife were standing a few feet away. She was making sure his son ok. A paramedic came up to him. The driver in the other car looked alright beside the bruise on his head.

"We got this sir, please step aside" the paramedic said. The police were making sure the people in the other vehicle were OK since they knew they were. They were trying to push people back since a large crowd had formed. He stepped towards his wife and son.

"You guys ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah" they both replied. There some cuts on his wife, probably from the glass. They were lucky nothing too bad happened to them.

_But what about robin?_

_Where were the rest of the titans?_

**Yay another chapter finally finished**


	4. Chapter 4

_Why is everything so loud?_

_Why does everything hurt?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Are my eyes even open?_

_I can feel pain. But that's it._

_Maybe I should try to open my eyes._

I'm trying to but it's too hard. There are voices. They keep getting louder. I think I can open my eyes now. When I do everything is so bright, I can't help but close them again. I can hear people but they're shouting for some reason. I try to open my eyes again and everything isn't as bright as before which is good I guess. Except everything is blurry but there are two people I think. But some memories are coming back to me. I remember falling and that's about it. But it was slade who caused it. It's my fault for not paying attention like I should've. Are the other Titans alright? Where are they?

Everything's getting fuzzy. I can't keep my eyes open much longer.

~line break or whatever~

"In the downtown area of Jump City there seem to an accident involving one of the Teen Titans. The people involved in the accident weren't heavily injured except the Teen Titan, Robin who apears to be in critical condition. Witnesses say than he had falling from a building and into the street and is being taken to the hospital as I speak. One question though is, where are the other titans?"

The screen shut off.

"Master Bruce, where are you going?"

"Jump City"

Well I'm sorry it was so short but I don't know where I'm going with this story. Plus I'm busy with school. I'll try to work on a longer chapter once I figure it out, but thanks for sticking around!


End file.
